


Beneath the Milky Twilight

by FanFreak611



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Dancing, Date Night, Drabble, Established Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Episode: s07e13 Nip and Suck It, Short & Sweet, Soft Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer, making that a tag now, read over once and barely edited but it's late so lets goooo, shamelessly inspired by she's all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: After recently getting back together, Shawn decides to treat Juliet to a very special date night.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Beneath the Milky Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you watch She's All That for the first time and get "Kiss Me" stuck in your head. Highly recommend giving it a listen, either while you read this or afterwards to get the full effect. Anyways Shules is the softest, enjoy!

When Shawn had asked her on a date night, she honestly hadn’t been sure what to expect. They had only been officially back together for roughly two weeks and while things had mostly returned back to normal, there was still an underlying awkwardness that cropped up from time to time. 

But, ultimately, she had nothing to worry about because the second Shawn ushered her into their backyard, she had nearly started crying. Rose petals covered the deck and fairy lights adorned pretty much everything else. On one side sat a table with two dishes and a bottle of wine and on the other lay a speaker. She had been very glad she took the extra time to put her hair up and slip into a nice red dress- as much fun as a romantic pajama party would’ve been, getting all fancy was a nice change from her usual pantsuit combo. 

Shawn had even been the perfect gentlemen, pulling out her seat for her and pouring a glass before even touching his own stuff.

Plus, she has to admit, he looks amazing in a suit.

Breaking out of thought, she glances up from her plate and catches him staring. There’s a small smile on his lips and his eyes are shining and she’s not sure if she’s ever seen him this calm but she knows that she likes it. 

“You’re beautiful,” He breathes.

She can’t help the blush that creeps up her cheeks. It’s crazy to think that after all this time he can still cause her heart to flutter but Shawn Spencer is full of surprises. 

And speaking of surprises, he quickly stands and makes his way in front of her. She cocks an eyebrow at him but his response is simply a smirk and an extent of his hand. 

“Wanna dance?” 

Her eyes dart from his hand to his face before a smile pulls at her lips. “Of course.”

As she links her fingers through the spaces of his, her heart rate speeds up. His hands are both smooth and rough- a mix of calluses and lotioned skin- and she can’t help but marvel at how wonderfully they still fit together. 

He wraps his free hand around her waist, fingers splaying against her lower back, and then slowly pulls her closer towards him. It’s almost as if he’s asking permission to do so, moving slowly to give her time to say no. She doesn’t want to though and makes it clear to him by hooking her arm around his shoulders, fingertips playing with the loose hairs on the back of his neck.

Offering him a soft smile and a nod, they begin to glide across the deck, moving as one. It’s amazing to her how effortlessly dancing with him is, especially considering this is only their second time and that they were broken up the first time. At that thought, she squeezes his hand, trying to not get lost in the memories, to ground herself somehow.

“Hey, Shawn?” She asks after a moment. “As much as I’m enjoying this, isn’t there usually supposed to be music?”

His eyes widen. “Oh shoot! I knew I was forgetting something.”

She throws her head back, laughter bubbling from her chest as he drops her hands and frantically begins to search through his pockets. 

“I’m sure it’s here somewhere,” He mumbles. “Ah-ha!” Pulling out a small remote, he hits a button and music begins to drift across the backyard. 

She tilts her head, listening to the first few notes, and then laughs. “Kiss me? You’re really going ‘She’s All That’ on me, Spencer?”

He half shrugs. “It’s a classic.”

With a shake of her head, she steps closer to him. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“But you like ridiculous.” 

“Yeah...” She smiles, hooking both arms behind his neck. “I do.”

He rests his hands on her hips and they begin to sway, moving in much slower circles this time. She can’t help but watch his face as he leads them across the deck. His brow is furrowed slightly- a mix of concentrating on the steps and on her- but his smile is bright and content. 

A few seconds later he cocks his head. “Jules... are you listening to the lyrics? I think they’re telling you to do something.”

She laughs and then tilts her head and hums. “You know, I think they are. And you can’t argue with lyrical instructions.”

“Oh of course not. Why do you think the cha-cha slide is so popular? You can’t not dance to that-”

“Shawn,” She cuts him off, amusement dancing in her eyes, “Stop talking.”

Not even giving him a chance to respond, she threads her fingers through his hair and pulls his head down. Their lips crash together and he sighs, pulling her closer towards him. And she can’t help but smile into the kiss.

It’s just so _perfect_.


End file.
